Haptic devices are generally designed to provide a tactile feedback to users of electronic devices. A commonly implemented haptic device is an eccentric weight that is rotated to cause vibration to occur. Generally, the stronger the vibrations, the more effective the haptic device. That is, a higher amplitude vibration will typically provide better feedback to a user than a low amplitude vibration. The amplitude may vary with several parameters; some of these are the frequency at which the weight rotates and the location of the center of mass relative to the axis of rotation, both of which are generally fixed parameters in conventional haptic devices.